How I Met You
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: JPC AU - How they met and their relationship.  Please read and comment.  Carly x
1. How Things Were Before

**Flashback**

**Dad was doing what dad did best. He was wearing his boxers and old worn college sweatshirt; beer can in one hand, remote in the other, his eyes glued to the television. He'd been out of work for six months and in that time he had moved from the sofa only to eat and relieve himself. He was narky with mum and oblivious to us and when drink fuelled he was violent. **

**Mum was in the kitchen, apron on and casserole in the oven. She was pottering around occasionally passing dad cans from the fridge when he shouted through. **

**Jake was in his room CD player turned up to full volume. Mum had knocked once and asked him to turn it down, but she received no response. Dad went in, turned the music down and gave him a slap. **

**Debbie and Steph were out, which was no surprise. It was wise to spend as little time as possible in our house.**

**I was in the kitchen with mum. I liked helping her bake and tonight she was making a trifle for desert.**

"_**Mum can I ask you something?"**_

"_**Sure sweetie anything."**_

**I cringed. I hated it when she used pet names, but considering what I was about to ask her I figured winding her up wasn't exactly my smartest option.**

"_**I wanted to invite a friend over, maybe on Saturday. Is that okay?"**_

**My cheeks were flushed and I couldn't look her in the eye, but she didn't seem to notice, she was too busy reading through the recipe.**

"_**I don't think we have plans so I guess that would be alright. What's her name? If it's that Sarah Barnes again Craig…"**_

"_**No. No it's not Sarah. In fact it…it's not a girl at all."**_

**I mumbled so quietly I was surprised she heard.**

"_**Oh. Well what's this lad called then? Do we know him?"**_

"_**Yeah you've met. Justin Burton. I just thought he could come over play a few computer games and we could watch the match."**_

"_**That sounds fun. It will be lovely to finally meet one of your friends Craig. Won't it Gary?"**_

"_**Humph. I'm not driving you about lad, so he better be able to get home."**_

**That was the best I could have hoped for from my dad. **

"_**He can. But I was going to ask him to stay over if he wanted."**_

"_**Fine."**_

**Mum had returned to the desert and dad had lost interest in my existence.**

"_**Mum?"**_

"_**Yes Craig. Pass me that bowl would you?"**_

"_**I wanted t…to talk to you about Justin."**_

**Instinctively my hand seemed to migrate to the back of my neck where I rub vigorously whenever I am nervous.**

"_**What about him? How long have you been friends with him?"**_

"_**A while."**_

"_**It seems strange he has never been round before."**_

"_**He comes in the pub it's just usually easier for us to meet up outside."**_

**I glimpsed at my dad as way of an explanation, which my mum acknowledged with a brief nod.**

"_**So you are good friends then? Pass me the jelly it should have set."**_

"_**He is my best friend. Mum I need to tell you something."**_

"_**Can it wait Craig? I need to get this bit right."**_

"_**Frankie! Empty."**_

**Gary chucked his empty can onto the floor for her to pick up.**

"_**Coming, Love. Just hand your dad one of those would you Craig?"**_

"_**Mum!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I need to get this out. Will you please sit down?"**_

"_**I'm in the middle of sorting dinner."**_

"_**It will take less than five minuets if you listen and then I guess you will have one less for dinner. I added as an after thought. Justin and I…I mean he is…we're…"**_

"_**Spit it out Craig."**_

"_**God how thick are you? He's queer."**_

**Jake had chosen that particular moment to surface from his pit.**

"_**Thanks. Thanks very much."**_

**I smiled at him sarcastically. Mum nearly fell off the chair, which would have been funny at any other time. Dad said nothing. He didn't even move. In fact I thought I may have just had that conversation with myself.**

"_**You…you're gay?"**_

**It seemed****to take her forever to recover. But recover she did.**

"_**OUT."**_

**My God it spoke. He turned to face me, his face like thunder. I looked to mum and Jake for support, but they both just looked shocked and disgusted.**

"_**Mum?"**_

"_**What do you want me to say Craig?"**_

"_**That you love me no matter what. That as long as I'm happy you are happy too."**_

"_**I can't."**_

**She covered her face, as tears poured from her eyes.**

"**Jake?"**

"_**I don't know you anymore."**_

**My own brother couldn't even bare to look at me.**

"_**I haven't changed. I'm still me. I am still your son and your annoying baby brother. **_

_**I just…"**_

"_**OUT."**_

"_**No. You need to listen."**_

"_**Don't tell me what I have to do. This my house and I said GET OUT."**_

**For the first time Craig stood his ground. Biting his lip and shivering from head to toe he stared his dad full in the face.**

"_**I'm not leaving."**_

"_**You walk out or I'll throw you out. Your choice."**_

"_**You're my family."**_

"_**Not any more."**_

"_**Mum please?"**_

"_**Pack a bag now."**_

"_**I can't believe you are still letting him be like this. He's a bully and a disgrace and he's not going to change."**_

**I realized what was about to happen a half second before it did and I managed to dodge out of the way. Unfortunately, due to dad's alcohol consumption his aim was untrue and Mum took the brunt of his fist to the face. Without waiting for the repercussions I ran and I didn't look back. **

"_**Craig!"**_

**I heard her call my name, but I was already at the foot of the stairs. I steamrollered through Steph and Debbie who were chatting animatedly. I didn't even stop to say bye. There was only one person I wanted to see and one place I wanted to be. Subconsciously in autopilot my feet took me there.**

**I knocked on the door loudly and forcefully, but nobody answered.**

"_**Justin! Justin!"**_

**I shouted his name repeatedly but got no response. I went straight to the loft, maybe he was working. He wasn't behind the bar, but maybe he was in the office. This wasn't right. In fact he hadn't been in school either. Warren accosted me as I was about to leave.**

"_**Sit. I don't bite.**_** After years of being my dad's and then Jake's punch bag I wasn't exactly scared of Warren, even though his hard man reputation preceded him. **_**You want a drink?"**_

"_**No. I'm looking for Justin."**_

"_**I know. Me too. **_**I obviously looked confused, so he clarified. **_**He hasn't turned in for his shift." **_

**Now I was staring to worry. Justin wouldn't just not show up for work. I decided to give his mobile another go. As I was calling him a text came through.**

'_**Craig. My dad took a job in Manchester, so we moved this morning. I didn't know how to say bye and he didn't give me much choice so this is my only option. I meant what I said. Everything we planned and everything we promised I want you to know it was true. I love you and I always will. I miss you already. Maybe I'll see you soon. Love J x'**_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

**Without even realizing I was wiping tears from my eyes.**

"_**He's gone. His parents moved him to Manchester."**_

"_**He didn't tell you?"**_

"_**He said he didn't know how to say goodbye."**_

"_**I'm sorry, Craig."**_

**Warren wrapped me in a comforting embrace.**

"_**Me too. I loved him. I really did."**_

"_**I know and he loved you too. Don't ever think he didn't okay?"**_

"_**I told my mum tonight."**_

"_**I take it that went well?"**_

"_**Yeah great. I'm homeless and broke."**_

"_**We can fix that. I have a sofa you can crash on and I am suddenly a bar worker short."**_

"_**Why are you being so nice?"**_

"_**I told you we are short staffed tonight, plus you need the help. Don't tell anyone though I don't want to tarnish my reputation.**_

**He flashed me his famous cheeky smile.**

"_**Don't worry I won't. And Warren?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Thank you."**_


	2. Take A Chance Craig!

"_Han. Hello. Hannah? Hand me the stapler please?" _

Craig was balancing precariously on one of the wheelie computer stools in the unnaturally deserted common room trying to put up the end of term dance poster on the already out of date and overcrowded student notice board.

"_huh huh"_

Hannah had been distracted by the arrival of one half of Hollyoaks High's newest, sexiest, all be it odd, 'IT' couple.

"_Hannah?"_

Craig shouted in a last ditch attempt to regain her attention.

"_What?"_

She blushed as the boy in the corner looked up at the sound of her raised voice, a smirk etched across his lips.

"_Does it look okay? I mean is it straight?"_

"_I doubt it."_

"_What? Han that doesn't even make a little bit of sense._ He turned around to find her staring at the new guy. The famous DJ he had never heard of but apparently everyone else knew, _Okay so that probably does. _He muttered under his breath as for the first time he looked the lad up and down. He was tall and lanky, pale skinned with spikey blond hair, not Craig's type at all, but his eyes, his eyes were something special. They were deep pools of blue, with a diamond sparkle, so easy to drown in. _Han what is your obsession with gay men?"_

Craig grabbed the stapler bringing her back to reality with a bump.

"_Don't ask me. It started with you."_

She laughed.

"_And you won't let me forget it even though it isn't my fault and I made every effort to tell you."_

He pouted at her and fluttered his eyelashes.

"_Not in this lifetime."_

She quipped.

"_But you will help me with this won't you?" _

"_Well…I was thinking of getting a coffee."_

She reached the door and stuck out her tongue playfully as Craig reprimanded her.

"_Han. No. Don't you dare. Fine. I am not giving you a lift home."_

As he turned to continue the job in hand a voice interrupted his concentration, affecting his balance.

"_That's not very nice, is it? _Craig swiveled carefully to find the owner of the voice stood directly over his shoulder, his head tilted to one side lining up the poster. _And your friend was right. It isn't straight."_

Without further comment he left the common room. Hannah struggled to keep her face straight at the shock radiating from Craig.

"_You think he meant the poster?"_

Hannah giggled good naturedly.

"_I don't know._ Craig replied honestly. _I fancy a coffee." _

"_Good. You're buying."_

"_Aren't I always?"_

Craig rolled his eyes heavenwards.

"_And you are giving me a lift home."_

"_I'll think about it._ He teased her playfully until she dug him a little harder than intended in the shoulder. _Ow. Meany. _He stuck his tongue out at her._"_

"_I was wrong maybe you shouldn't get a lift."_

The mysterious blonde interrupted their childish fight as he appeared from the side of the lockers.

"_And maybe you shouldn't be listening to private conversations._ Hannah shot back. _What's your name anyway?"_

"_That's for me to know and you or him to find out."_

"_What a baby._ She drawled sarcastically. _Craig? Coffee?"_

She waved her hand up and down before his eyes to attract his attention as he seemed mesmerized by the strangers retreating form.

"_John-Paul."_

"_What?"_

"_That's his name. I remembered it. He is a DJ. I saw him play in Manchester once."_

"_And the girl?"_

"_Sarah something. She's a model."_

"_And are they together?"_

Hannah sounded skeptical.

"_That's the impression they like to give."_

"_So you think he's gay?"_

"_I never said that. I just said I don't think he's with her."_

"_Well he's definitely got a soft spot for you."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard him? 'that's for you or him to find out.' You should."_

"_Should what?"_

"_Try and find out."_

"_I think he is a little out of my league. I mean he is a celebrity."_

"_Who happens to be slumming it at our school. Maybe he'll DJ the dance?"_

"_I doubt it."_

"_You could always ask."_

"_Me? Why me?"_

"'_Cos you have nothing to lose and before you start your usual waffle it has been two years since Justin and you haven't even been on one date."_

"_I'm not ready."_

"_What are you getting ready for? Just go up to him and ask if he wants to join us for a drink. He is probably sick of following you around."_

"_Buu...buut"_

"_Go. Now."_

Ignoring his shaking and stuttering Hannah pushed Craig towards the lockers where the blonde was still standing pretending to arrange his books.


	3. The Start Of Something New

"_Hi."_

Craig felt the word leave his lips but the sound was lost on the way. John-Paul looked up from his locker, pretending not to have heard him.

"_Oh, hi. Sorry did you say something?_ Craig shook his head vigorously. _You know if you ever do plan to talk to me you'll need to be a little louder, especially if I have these in."_

He pulled his headphones from his ears as he spoke. Craig simply froze.

"_Anyway Craig-"_

"_How do you…?"_

"_I heard your friend say it earlier. I was going to go and grab a drink if you fancy one? Hello._ He waved his hand in front of Craig's face. _Is anyone there?_ He seemed to be staring at him blankly._"_

"_S…sorry._ Craig stuttered. _Drink sounds great. If you don't want to stay here I know a great little shop not too far away."_

"_Perfect. Let me just grab my History book. That's my last lesson of the day."_

"_Oh me too. Are you in Mr Sullivan's class?"_

"_I'm not too sure._ He dug in his pocket and retrieved a scrunched up piece of paper which it turned out was his timetable. _It has been manic since I got here this morning. All I have been doing is signing autographs. You don't want one do you?_ Craig shrugged his shoulders quizzically. _An autograph? Only I don't think I have a pen on me."_

"_No you're alright. We can still get a drink if you want, but we may have to put up with the canteen swill otherwise we will be late for class. _ Craig turned around expecting to find Hannah watching him less than discreetly but it turned out she had decided to leave him to it. _Where did she go? _Craig suddenly felt very nervous. He was on his own, talking to another boy, a cute boy at that._"_

"_Who? Your friend? I'm guessing to get a drink, but she is probably sick of waiting for you. You make a habit of that don't you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Keeping people waiting for you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well I have waited all morning for you to come over and say hello, since you remembered who I was. I heard that too by the way. I DJ in Manchester quite regularly."_

"_I only went once or twice with my ex Justin."_

"_Shame. It is a wonderful city. Very cosmopolitan. I grew up there and most of my family still live down there."_

"_And your girlfriend?"_

Craig tried but failed miserably to sound less desperate.

"_If you mean Sarah she is more of a…business acquaintance. Just don't tell the fans lol. I'm more of a mans man myself._ He winked flirtatiously at Craig, who literally stopped dead in his tracks, jaw on the floor. _Come on. Keep up or we won't even make it to the canteen. _ John-Paul teased._"_

"_Canteen…right."_

Craig muttered in his hypnotised like state.


End file.
